


Fancy meeting you here

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the gay bar Stiles distracts Danny from the kanima by dancing with him, flirting, possibly hooking up, and when the Sheriff shows up after the attacks he finds Danny and Stiles making out.</p><p>Second half of the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy meeting you here

“Stiles son, is that you?” The Sheriff moved away from the young man he was talking as he caught sight of a familiar face making out with another boy. Both teen’s froze against the building the larger teen had the smaller one pressed against.  
  
“Uh dad, hey. Fancy meeting you here.” Stiles said pressing his hands against Danny’s chest to push him away so he could move away from the wall.   
  
“Yes it is. Stiles what are you doing here?” Sheriff Stilinski folded his arms across his chest as he waited for an answer. “And aren’t you the kid that Stiles is paired up with in chem?”  
  
“Uh-yes it’s Danny, sir.” Danny finally moved away from pining Stiles to the wall and awkwardly shoved his hands into the front of his pockets.   
  
“You see dad there’s something we need to talk about.” Stiles fiddled with his hands out in front of himself.  
  
“Alright we can save it for when I get home.” Stiles’ dad reached over to pat Stiles on the shoulder. “I love you no matter what kid.”  
  
“I love you too dad.” Stiles mumbled leaning against Danny slightly feeling a smile form on his face.  
  
“Nice seeing you again Danny. You kids don’t stay out too late okay?” He walked back over to the other policemen once the two teens confirmed they wouldn’t.  
  
“That went better then I thought.” Stiles beamed turning to face Danny, reaching down to lace their fingers together.  
  
“Yeah it did. How about we go back to your place?” Danny asked pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. He gave Stiles’ fingers a squeeze that was returned as they walked to Danny’s car. Stiles’ quickly texted Scott to tell him to use the jeep to get away.


End file.
